Swimming Pool
by Eliwood16
Summary: Jr is a life guard at a pool and everyone wants him. Murtagh most of all. Read and Review. OC/Murtagh i suck at summeries Lemon inside.


Swimming

Swimming

I don't own Eragon it is all Christopher P's characters except Jr he is mine.

Lemon

"Eragon are you watching the south side of the pool today?" a blonde girl with a blue streak said. "No Saphira, I do believe it is his job in sector four." Eragon responded drinking water. "I can't wait for the life guard party today." Saphira said smiling big. "Yeah did you know he is paying for it all I think I am going to bring my brother he has feelings for him." Eragon said.

"Yeah but that kid doesn't date though he is very good looking, I would date him." Saphira said as the boy entered the room. "So umm Jr, do you mind if I bring my brother to the party tonight?" Eragon said to Jr. Jr turned and his black hair swayed in his face "Um sure I don't care I can't really say no, go ahead." Jr said grabbing water and leaving. "God he is very hot especially his hazel eyes god I love them and his pale slash tan body." Saphira said and Arya walking in and saying "Who Murtagh?" "No I am talking about Jr." Saphira said. "Arya what is Luna doing here?" Eragon said looking at Luna, Murtagh, and Thorn in the pool. "He is trying to get Jr's attention though nobody can." Arya said rolling her eyes.

"Luna leave him alone he is mine." Murtagh said darkly splashing water at her. "Can you to not talk about having sex with the life guard today?" Thorn said swimming away. "Finders keepers' Taggy boy." Luna said swimming away fast. Murtagh swam toward the stairs and got out of the water. And stopped looking at Jr in front of him "Hey whats up guard." Murtagh said. "Umm nothing you are coming to the life guard party tonight your brother wants you to stay." Jr said then turned and walked away. "Oh ok thanks for telling me…you sexy son of a bitch." Murtagh said the beginning loudly and the ending under his breath. "Eragon just the man I want to see." Murtagh said grabbing Eragon. "Oh do you want to come to life guard part…" Eragon started to say and was interrupted. "Yeah yeah I already know Jr told me. Do you know what team he is rooting for?" Murtagh said. "Both…so you do like him huh tough luck nobody dates him." Eragon said laughing.

Then turn hearing a whistle blow and looked where there was a problem and he saw Luna at the bottom of the pool and jumped in but was too late because Jr had already grabbed her and swam her to the safety. "Rider give me the mask." Jr said and before he could do that Luna spit water in Jr's face, Jr's eye widen and shock turn to anger ad Luna said "God if I knew you where going to use a mask I wouldn't have waited…oh shit." Arya came over and hit her in the face and Jr got up slowly and walked away. Arya yelled at axel and said "Do you know why he is a life guard!" "Because he guards life at an indoor pool place." Luna said rubbing her face. "No you idiot his parents saved him from drowning in the car when they drove off a bridge and they died saving him you fuck face!" Arya yelled. "Arya enough get her out of here." Jr said walking away and Murtagh followed him. "Hey are you ok…he is stupid I mean he didn't know and that is not a real reason to fake drowning but…" Murtagh said interrupted by Jr saying "I take my job seriously and someone does that to get my attention. I really don't think I deserved that. I figure if I could save people's lives it could make up for my parents but no, it doesn't."

"You didn't deserve that and I was wondering who is in your room tonight I need a room and everyone has someone, except you I think unless you are bringing someone." Murtagh said and Jr smiled and said "I have no one you can stay with me." "Ok cool, thanks for letting me stay with you I hope you don't mind me sleeping with out a shirt it gets hot." Murtagh said. "As long as you don't mind if I sleep without a shirt I agree it does get hot at night." Jr said walking towards the bathroom "I am going to shower tell Saphira and Eragon to close up and get ready." "Um do you mind if I tell them and shower in the back I have clothes in my car I just don't want to go home and shower. Murtagh said huskily. "No problem um do you want to use our showers or the guest's I can always let you shower with me I can shower with a suit on I don't care." Jr said looking at Murtagh whose mouth dropped open and said "Umm…ah…let…m…me get my clothes…and I'll meet you back there." Murtagh said. "I'll wait for you." Jr said laughing as Murtagh walked away. "Eragon and Saphira, Jr said close up and get ready." Murtagh said walking in with his clothes. "What are you doing?" Saphira said watching Murtagh go to the employee's bathroom. "I am going to shower with Jr." Murtagh said and laughed when her mouth fell open and she said "You lucky son of a bit…" was all that came out as the door shut.

"Well um do you like the water hot or cold?" Jr said behind Murtagh leaning against the bathroom wall. "Gosh you scared me. Hot, what do you like?" Murtagh said. "You." Jr said. "What did you just say?" Murtagh said in shock. "I said you, I like you." Jr said walking over to Murtagh and grabbing his hand and leading him to a shower. "You like me, of all the people you like me." Murtagh said as warm water hit his back. "Of course didn't I just say that and don't you like me I mean you brother has been trying to tell me to ask you but I just couldn't." Jr said then was pushed against the wall of the shower stall. "Yes I like you…no I love you." Murtagh said kissing Jr's chest then stomach and then pulling Jr's shorts down he grab Jr's full erection that sent a chill down Jr's spine making him arch his back. "Just relax while I do this." Murtagh said kissing the head. He put his mouth over the head and then swallowed him whole making Jr moan and buck a little and Murtagh with his free hand held him down against the and savagely swallowed him and started to pick up the pace and then minutes later Jr came and Murtagh milked him dry and Jr stood still and Murtagh came up and kissed him and he could taste what Murtagh had just taken from him. "Are we done, we better hurry before the party starts." Murtagh said pulling up Jr's shorts. "Yeah don't want to miss all the fun. Though I think I had more fun here then I ever did in my life." Jr said. "Well wait for tonight." Murtagh said laughing.


End file.
